


Black Clover: Dragon of the Black Bulls

by garlington41



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlington41/pseuds/garlington41
Summary: Wyvern, The Dragon Knight of the black bulls dreams to one day become a Magic Knight Captain like his father. Despite being a mere commoner he has a rare magic that no one has even heard of and has more potential than most.  But how much will he grow when he meets a boy, who has no magic power aiming to be the Wizard King.





	1. Info about story

>   
**Wyvern**
> 
> Species: Human
> 
> Gender: Male 
> 
> Magic Affinity: Dragon
> 
> Age: 22
> 
> Birthdate: August 19th
> 
> Constellation: Leo
> 
> Height: 168cm
> 
> Blood Type: A
> 
> Occupation: Magic Knight
> 
> Squad: Black Bull
> 
> Country: Clover Kingdom
> 
> Personality: Wyvern is very gruff, harsh, arrogant, and snarky. Despite this Wyvern is truly a noble, loyal, and honorable magic knight. He is more than willing to fight and lay down his life to protect people. He can be quite prideful and boisterous but is sincerely humble. Despite his annoyance with his teammates he deeply cares for them and would do anything for them. Wyvern is also quick to battle and impulsive. He is completely reckless, a little overconfident and will never back out of any fight. While Wyvern tries to be a stoic he is easily flustered and embarrassed.
> 
> Dragon Magic: Wyvern's magic attribute gives him the ability to take on the traits of a dragon like their wings, tail, claws and skin. Because of this ability Wyvern's physical condition is greatly enhanced. Being able to lift ten times the strength of any average warrior and claws the can slash almost any object into pieces. He can transform his body into dragon skin making him nearly impenetrable. He also has regenerative abilities but it does have limits. Wyvern can also transform into a full grown dragon, but this usually causes him to lose control.
> 
> Likes: Vanessa(secretly), Black Bulls, training, sparring, going on missions alone.
> 
> Dislikes: People without Honor, Cowards, his friends being harmed, Vanessa teasing him, Vanessa drinking too much, Gauche obsessing over his sister, Luck challenging him, Most Royal families, and Gordon's muttering.
> 
> **Whelp here's my first upload for The Dragon of Black Bulls( I changed a few things like his initial design and age to better fit the story and character ). Never thought that my first anime fanfiction would be Black Clover, i never realized that Black Clover doesn't have a lot of fanfictions especially with an oc charatcer so I thought to do one. I was going to make Mimosa Wyvern's love interest first but I changed my mind to Vanessa instead as it would be a bit hard to making their relationship grow when they aren't on the same squad so that's why I choose Vanessa. Vanessa and Wyvern's relationship will grow throughout the story but it will not be the primary focus of the story. **
> 
> **For those who are reading my other story Stay Together. I want to tell you that I am not dropping that story. My updates for that story might slow down some or this story might be slow on updating hope you enjoy. **
> 
> **I don't own any of Black Clover or its characters just Wyvern. Also this story is and was originally posted on Wattpad So if you see this story on Wattpad it’s the same writer **


	2. First Encounters

Third POV 

As Captain Yama, Finral, Gordon, and Asta the new recruit enter Black Bulls base, an explosion breaks through the entrance . As the dust clears they could see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes flying in the air and boy with a Mohawk and glasses yelling at him

???/Magna: Now I'm pissed! You'd better be prepared!

???/Luck: I'm not... but lets do this!

???/Magna: Die!

The boy with the Mohawk started launching multiple fire balls with a bat made of fire at the boy in the air who appeared to have electricity covering his feet. The blonde haired boy dodges the multiple fireballs easy with a happy expression. All this explosions ended up waking a woman who was only wearing a bra and paintings.

???/Vanessa: What's all the ruckus? Ugh, I drank way too much my head hurts.

Then there was a female child munching on huge pile of sweets. Another man was standing away with a mirror while nose bleeding.

???/Gauche: You're as adorable as an angel again today, my little sister Marie. KEEP IT DOWN, YOU MORONS!

Then there was a huge man just sitting by himself with no pupils in his eyes and steam coming out of his mouth. Asta who was still at the entrance was dumbfounded with what he was witnessing.

Finral: I see they're at it again 

Asta(thoughts): They're scary... B-But starting today, I'm also a member of the Black Bulls. 

Asta step forward and shouted

Asta: I'm Asta from Hage Village! It's a pleasure to meet all of you! I'm going to be the Wizard King!

No one heard Asta introducing himself as all of the black bulls we're to focused on doing what they were doing.

Asta(thoughts): They're not listening at all!

???/Magna: This is for my pudding 

The boy with the Mohawk batted another fireball at the flying boy who dodges it easily. The fireball ends up flying in Asta's direction and hits him directly. 

???/Vanessa: Would you guys shut up? You're not helping my headache! 

???/Magna: Shut up you booze-swilling hussy!

???/Vanessa: What'd you call me?! You virgin delinquent!

???/Magna: Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Who're you calling a virgin delinquent?!

???/Luck: Uh-Oh! If you look away I'm going to kill you.

???/Magna: Just try and kill me!( throws another fireball)

???/Gauche: I told you guys to shut up! In the name of my angelic sister, Marie, I will kill you all!

Yami: All of you... Stop breaking everything! 

Yami yells as he slams fist against the wall behind him shattering it completely.

Asta(thoughts): Yet he just destroyed the wall!

This caused the distracted members to turn the attention to Yami quickly approaching him and stepping over Asta in the process.

???/Magna: Mister Yami, did anyone get too uppity with you? If they did, I'll kill them

???/Luck: Captain! Spar with me today! Come on! With everything you've got!

???/Vanessa: C'mon, just ignore these brats and drink with me.

???/Charmy: Hey, hey, eat this. It's delish! Isn't it delicious? Isn't it? 

???/Gauche: I'm sorry. I've reached my limit, so can I go see my sister now?

Yami: Ha ha ha! I see, I see. So you guys love me that much , eh? But you need to shut up.

Everyone: Sorry 

They all lined up in a row next to each other and sat on their knees 

Yami: Huh I guess Wyvern hasn't made it back yet, anyway I brought a new mem- Where'd he go?

Finral: Over there

He pointed out at Asta that was under the silent big guy who sitting on his knees squishing him.

Asta: Save me!

Yami: Why are you fooling around over there? 

Asta: I-I'm not.

After pulling out Asta from under the big guy. Yami introduces fed him to the other members 

Yami: This little shrimp is our other new member.

Asta: "Other"?

Yami: What was your name again?

Asta: Right! I'm Asta from Hage Village! It's nice to meet all of you!

???/Magna: Hage? Seriously? Talk about out in the sticks.

Yami: Hey introduce him to the other members(to Finral)

Finral: Oh, right. Well, you've already met him but this is Gordon Agrippa 

Gordon(quietly): Nice to meet you.

Finral: He's pretty gloomy, and you never know what he's thinking, but he's a good guy

Finral then turns attention to the voluptuous drunkard female to introduce her

Finral: And over here is Vanessa Enoteca. She'll get in your face when she's drunk, but she's a good person.

Vanessa: I won't get in anyone's face. Hage... Isn't that a small village out in the boonies?

Asta: Yes!

Vanessa: Huh (moves closer to Asta). To come out in the boonies and join the Magic Knights. You must've worked really hard, little boy. How about I reward you with a special treat?~~

???: Oi! Vanessa stop trying to seduce everyone!

The voice came from right outside the entrance. It was boy with spiky hair wearing the same cloak as the other black bull members with a sleeveless shirt and some warn out pants

Yami: Oh hey your back, took you long enough.

Finral: And while we're on introductions that guy is Wyvern he's usually off on solo missions or training but he's pretty cool guy when he's here. 

Wyvern: Jeez Vanessa have you been drinking again? That kid looks about 14 years old.

Asta: actually I'm 15

Vanessa: You don't have to get so jealous Wyvern would you rather me give you a special treat instead?~~

Wyvern(flustered): That's not what I meant and you know it!

Suddenly Vanessa starts to puke which startles Asta.

Wyvern: I figured another hangover, huh. You're going to drink yourself to your grave.

Wyvern turned his sight to Asta, who he'd realized he's never seen before.

Wyvern: Oh hey I've never seen you before, you must be a new recruit eh?

Asta: You're just realizing this now! I mean yes I'm Asta from Hage Village!

Wyvern(thoughts): Man he's kinda loud tone it down I'm right in front of ya. (Out Loud) Nice to meet you Asta I doubt we'll be seeing each other as much though, I don't like to hang around the base for too long.

Finral: Let's Continue with the introductions.

As Wyvern walked away from Asta allowing Finral to introduce him to the others, he gave Vanessa a bucket for her to vomit in before sitting down. Vanessa putting herself in severe hangover was nothing new to him, some of them were caused by Vanessa challenging him to a drinking contest which Wyvern would win without much trouble. After Finral introduced Wyvern, the boy known as Luck raised his hand to volunteer to be introduced next

Luck: I'm next

Finral: This is Luck Voltia. He loves to fight and is obsessed with battle, but he's a good guy.

Luck: Nice to meet ya! Do you like to fight?

Asta: S-Sure...

Luck: I love to fight! Wanna fight? Wanna fight?

Just as Luck is asking Asta from a fight. The man with the mirrors and hair covering his left eye grabs Asta's attention holding a photo of a young girl

???/Gauche: Hey. Look. This is my little sister Marie. She's an angel.

Asta: Right...

???/Gauche: Listen well. If you lay a finger on Marie, I'll kill you.

Asta: What?!!

Finral: This is Gauche Adlai. He's a bit too obsessed with his little sister, but he's a good guy.

Finral then directs his sight to the small girl eating sweets

Finral: This is Charmy Pappitson. She eats way too much, but's she's a good person.

Charmy(while eating): Nice to meet you

Then Finral moves onto to the silent big guy blowing steam out of his mouth

Finral: This is Grey. I don't really get him, but he's a good guy.

Grey: ....(blows steam)

Asta: H-Hi...

Next up Finral turns his sight to guy with the Mohawk giving Asta a mean look.

Finral: And then we have Magna Swing. He's a delinquent, but he's a good guy.

Asta(Thoughts): He's scary!

After that Finral introduces himself and Captain Yami formally to Asta, Finral happen to leave out the good guy part when introducing Yami which went noticed by Asta.

Asta: Th-Thank you for having me!

Yami: There are other Members, but they're either on some mission like Wyvern just got back from, taking a break, or slacking off. Try to get along with them all.

Asta: Right! I'll super get along with them all!...

Wyvern(thoughts): Why did he need to add the "super" part?

Asta(shouts): Once again, it's nice to meet all of you!!

Vanessa: My head hurts.

Wyvern(thoughts): Tell me about it. I'm not even recovering from a hangover and this kid is making my head ring. Why does he got to be so loud? I don't think I'll get along with him at all

Magna: Tch 

Yami: Your height and the volume of your voice are all out of proportion.

Asta: Yes, sir!!

Yami(menacingly): Shut up.

Asta: Sorry!

Yami: Anyway put him to work, but don't kill him.

Asta: Huh?!

As soon as Yami said that Magna quickly stood up facing Asta and giving him a menacing look.

Magna: Did you hear that? Mister Yami said to put you to work. I'll gladly put you to work. A weak-looking shrimp like you from a village like Hage out in the boonies... I barely sense any mana from you. And you're a new member of the Black Bulls? I don't know what a hick like you with no magical powers did to get on Mister Yami's good side, but...(grabs his own robe) you want one of these Black Bulls robes?

Magna gestures to the robes he and all the other black bulls present in this room are wearing

Asta: A-A Magic Knight robe! S-So cool!

Magna: Isn't it? You want one?

Asta: I do!(a hand comes out his mouth as his eyes sparkles) Please give me one!

Magna: So you want one huh? Good, good, but before you do, You're going to have to convince me, Yami-san's #1 man and a real man's man. Time for your initiations into the Black Bulls."

Wyvern(thoughts): Yami's #1 eh? And Who exactly gave him that position? I think he's getting a little ahead of himself, I'll have to scold him after I see how this plays out.

Asta, Magna and all the other black Bulls present headed outside for Magna to begin Asta's initiation while the wall that Captain Yami broke down, somehow was being repaired magically. 

Magna: Hey, hick from Hage! If you want one of these robes, get through this trial I'm about to give you.

Asta: Got it!

Vanessa: He's making up initiation rituals again.

Wyvern: Yeah, he gets way too ahead of himself.

Luck: I wanna do it too!

Gordon(quietly): You can do it. You can do it. You can do it.

Magna: Lets start this thing! First, show me just how much guts and stamina you have! Five Thousand Sits up!

Asta: Got it!

Asta followed Magna's order and did five thousand sit ups rapidly. He also went even further and did five thousands push-ups, held a boulder, and attempted to break it down with his head.

Asta: Ow!

Vanessa: That kid's not bad he's got lots of strength and stamina like Wyvern, still though this is kinda pointless.

Wyvern(thoughts): She has a point. This kid's obviously spent years training his physical body yet seems incapable of using any magic power. My magic is different than others because it revolves around my physical strength that's why I had to train my body to its physical peak, but this kid has probably been training like this whole life since it was probably the only thing he can do to get stronger. Being a Magic Knight with a disadvantage like that I wonder how things are going to turn out on him.

Luck: Not that it matters once magic is everything in this world, but he does has a lot of energy

Asta(panting): Hows That?

Magna: I guess you have some guts.

Asta(a hand comes out his mouth as his eyes sparkle, again): Can I have my robe now?

Magna: Not yet! You're a hick from the boonies! It's not gonna be that easy! There's one more. The final trial in the initiation!

Asta(thoughts): The final...

Magna: You can use magic or whatever else you want...

Magna pulls out his grimoire and generated a fireball on his open hand.

Magna: to either block or dodge my attack magic. If you're able to do that you'll officially be one of us Black Bulls. You'll get your precious robe.

Asta: G-Got it! I'll do my best!

Magna: Shut up! Hold up your grimoire, you stupid shrimp!

Asta(pulls out sword from grimoire): Yes, sir!

Luck: Whoa! What's that?

Vanessa: It's huge.

Wyvern: He's able to have a grimoire without any magic power?

Asta pulling out his sword also caught the attention of Gauche and Charmy. Asta and Magna were looking against each other fiercey before Magna started throwing his fireball at Asta shouting.

Magna: **Flame Magic: Exploding Fireball!** Die!

Asta: Seriously! 

As Asta thought he was about to die his mind actually understood instinctively, with his well-trained muscles, kinetic vision, and explosive power, he could be able to slice the fireball easily. But Magna's magic was too fast for him to see, the momentum of this attack would continue and burn himself after slicing it. Instead Asta used the base of the sword that repelled the fireball returning it to Magna and exploded.

Luck: He hit it! He hit it!

Vanessa: Wow

Wyvern: So he was able to send Magna's fireball right back at him what type of sword is that?

Asta(thoughts): I had no idea! I knew it could cut through magic, but I guess I can hit it, too. This sword is awesome! But man, I thought I was gonna die! That was too close! What's he thinking?! Was he planning to kill a new recruit?! Wait is he dead?

Just as Asta was worrying if he injured Magna he emerged from the flames walking towards Asta.

Magna: You little bastard.

Asta(thoughts): He took that head on and he's fine?!

He quickly approached Asta and places both hand on his shoulders and said.

Magna: I was able to nullify it in time, so I'm fine, but I almost died from my own magic. You little bastard. You're not half bad.

Asta(thoughts): Huh?

Magna: Not only were you able to block my magic, you actually sent it right back at me! I like you, Shrimpsta!

Asta: I-It's Asta

Magna: Sorry I made fun of you for being a backwoods hick with little magical power. I'm actually from out in the country myself. I'm from Rayaka Village, just above Hage

Asta: Whoa, seriously? Rayaka Village is way out in the sticks!

Magna: Like you can talk!

Asta: Actually, it's not that I have little magical power. I don't have any at all.

Magna: Huh? You don't have any magical power? And yet you were able to hit my attack back at me?

Asta: Y-Yeah...

Magna: That's even more awesome! So that means you're a real man. 

Suddenly the rest of black bull members rushed over to Asta to congratulate him.

Luck: Nice! You're really interesting!

Charmy: Want to eat this? 

Gauche: Stay away from my sister.

Vanessa: Not bad, little boy.

Luck: All right. Let's start the second initiation!

Asta: Come again?

Luck: Let's try and kill each other.

As Luck was trying to encourage Asta to go a few rounds with him, Vanessa leaned on Asta, blowing his ear which quickly made him flustered 

Vanessa: You looked great out there, little boy.~

Asta: Uh, Thanks...

Wyvern: Oi Vanessa! Cut it out!

Vanessa: Aw Wyvern i was just having some fun I love it when you get so possessive.~~

Wyvern(flustered): J-just c-cut it out, okay!

Finral: Okay, okay. Isn't there something more important you should be doing?

Magna: Here (gives Asta his robe)

Asta: .....

Magna: You don't want it?

Asta: I do! I do!

Wyvern: hurry up and take it then.

Asta grabs the robe and stares at it.

Asta: This is mine...

Vanessa: Go ahead, try it on.

Vanessa uses her magic to levitate the robe above Asta's head and wrapped it around his shoulders for him. She also placed the Black Bulls' logo on Asta's headband.

Magna: Looks good on you. Don't you think so, Mister Yami?

Yami: Looks pretty bland.

Magna: And now you're officially a member of the Magic Knights Squad, the Black Bulls! You better work hard not to shame Mister Yami or the Black Bulls!

Asta: Thanks! It's a pleasure to work with all of you! Horahhhh!!!

Yami and Wyvern(menacingly): Shut up.

Asta: Sorry! I'll be more careful next time!

Wyvern: Seriously we're right here! Tone it down loudmouth!

**Chapter Done. Well that took me longer than I expected I'm sorry about that guys. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and Wyvern. I would like to tell you that this story will focus on Wyvern mostly and his relationship with Vanessa, that being said there might be a few arcs I skipped because if I do involve Wyvern with those arcs then it would probably end a little quicker having him as backup. So he'll be more involved in the serious arcs where most if not all of the black bulls are present.**

**See ya later have a good one.**

**I do not own any of Black Clover or its characters just Wyvern.**


	3. First Impressions

Third POV 

After Asta's initiation Wyvern went to his room and got some sleep since he was tired. The next day it was morning Wyvern woke up and happened to look to the other side of his to see pink hair? 

Wyvern: What the...?

His eyes widened as he realized that it was Vanessa sleeping in his bed.

Wyvern(blushing): HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!!! WAKE UP YOU PERVERTED DRUNK!!!!!

Vanessa slowly opened her eyes to see Wyvern standing up on the bed with a flustered luck on his face. 

Vanessa(yawning): Ah morning, How come your so loud, people are trying to sleep.

Wyvern: DON'T ACT SO CASUALLY WHEN YOUR SLEEPING IN MY BED!! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN ROOM WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN MINE?!!!!

Vanessa: Well I remember getting a little dizzy on my way to my room last night I must have went in yours thinking it was mine.

Wyvern: That explanation sucks! So tell me were you still getting over your last hungover or did you end up drinking again before you decided to called it night?

Vanessa: Heh Heh I can't remember, besides why are you getting worked up is the almighty Dragon Knight so shy he can't handle being in bed with a woman. You know it's not everyday a fine woman sleeps in your bed don't you think you should take advantage of it.~~

Wyvern(thoughts): Dammit she's so frustrating I can never tell if she's serious or she's just teasing me. Well I'm not playing your little games Vanessa.

Wyvern regained his composure and got off the bed and walked towards the door to leave the room. 

Wyvern: I'm going out training next time find your own bed

Vanessa: Aw come on Wyvern don't be so harsh.

As Vanessa continued laying in Wyvern's bed Wyvern ignored her not taking anything she says seriously and left his room. Wyvern headed towards the beasts room, like Yami Wyvern finds it enjoyable to have them around to him they are basically just pets and Wyvern likes to check up on them whenever he's at the base. Wyvern entered the beasts room he saw Magna and the new recruit Asta.

Wyvern: Hey What's going on?

Magna: Oh sup Wyvern I was just showing the newbie around the base. Also I'm letting him receive the honor of feeding the beasts.

Wyvern(thoughts): Are you sure you're not just taking advantage of him because you don't want to do it? (out loud) Don't worry about it Asta I'll feed them I was going to do that anyways Magna you can finish giving him the tour.

Magna: Right. You're lucky Wyvern is here rookie you got off easy. Whenever he's around he takes care of the feeding them I think it's because he's sort of like a beast himself.

Wyvern: You know I'm still here right?

Magna: Hey it was a compliment.

Wyvern: Whatever 

Wyvern grabs the piece of meat and approaches the cage calmly as the beasts are still making a ruckus and acting feral

Wyvern: Hey QUIET!!

The beasts obeyed and immediately went silent much to Wyvern's satisfaction and Asta's shock.

Wyvern: Good.

As Wyvern proceeded to feed the wild beasts with no trouble at all Asta watches in awe

Asta: Whoa!

Magna: See it's like I said Wyvern is like a wild beast himself. Now come on there's still some other rooms to show you!

Asta: Right!

As Magna left the room with Asta to finish the tour Wyvern continued to play with the wild beasts through the cage until he eventually got bored. He left the room and headed towards the entrance of the base to go out training, suddenly he was hit by a ball of water that knocked him back a bit. 

Wyvern: What the hell?

Asta: Mr. Wyvern!

Wyvern was surprised but the sudden attack that hit him but was hardly injured by it. A bit annoyed he tried to dry his clothes a little before looking up to see his attacker. He saw Asta and Magna and standing in front of him was a silver haired girl wearing the same robe as him.

Wyvern: Huh? Another new recruit?

Magna: Hey What the hell you doing?! You've got some nerve! What do you think you're doing he's your senior?!

???/Noelle: He was just standing in the wrong spot. Who gave him permission to stand there?

Wyvern(thoughts): Oh great I can tell she's another arrogant Royal. What the hell was Yami thinking letting someone like her join. I better leave before I get too heated.

Wyvern just remained silent and headed towards the entrance walking past Asta, Magna, and The other new recruit. Not wanting to stick around and hear this arrogant royal talk down to him or else he might to do something he would regret. He walked outside of the base pretending like nothing happened. As he was walking away he could hear the royal say

???/Noelle: Well at least someone knows their place.

This made Wyvern come to a complete stop as he let out a deep snarl and was trying his hardest to resist the urge to turn around and put that royal in her place.

Wyvern(thoughts): Calm down Wyvern, just calm down she's not worth it. Just keep walking don't lose control. 

Wyvern eventually continued walking away remaining silent. He kept walking for some time now until he was far enough away from the base. Wyvern ended up deep in the forest he was originally going out to train and work on his magic but now he had to let out some steam. Angry, Wyvern slammed his bare hands against a tree with enough force he caused it to snap in two and fall.

Wyvern: Damn royals they're all the same! All they do is hide behind their status and look down on people! Talking down on me, huh. That girl is lucky I'm man of honor, with magic like that I could beat her easily. 

Wyvern continues to vent out his frustration knocking down trees. As he continued venting he loss track of time and began to calm down.

Wyvern: Man how long have I been out here I was suppose to be training but now I just want to sleep. I think I'll head back now. I wonder if Vanessa is still my room? 

As Wyvern headed back towards the base he suddenly felt a disturbance like someone lost control of their magic power. He suddenly up to see a water sphere floating in the middle of the forest with Noelle inside. 

Wyvern: What the hell is that? A water sphere? Looks like someone is losing control of their own magic I better get over there. **Dragon Magic: Dragon Wings! **

Wyvern activated his magic as dragon wings sprouted from his back and flew towards the giant sphere. It only took Wyvern seconds with his dragon wings to get there. He stopped in front of the giant water Sphere with his wings keeping him in midair. Now that he was close to it he saw that the royal girl was trapped inside he then looked down to see the other members of the black bulls gathered on the ground. He descended down to join them. Which got their attention.

Wyvern: What happened?

Yami: I guess she lost control of her own magic and ended up trapping herself in it. If we attack it with magic, she might not make it out alive. Finral could you use your Spatial Magic to scoop just her up? 

Finral: Please don't be ridiculous. I can't get near that.

Wyvern: I could with my dragon Magic. I could fly through the currents but we would need to completely dispel the magic entirely to free her. 

Yami: Right. If only we had someone who could nullify magical powers...

As if on cue Asta came flying towards Yami causing him to catch the boy with one hand.

Yami: You came flying by at the perfect time. Could you take care of that?

Asta: Take care of that?! Okay! Wait. How am I supposed to get over there, though? I can't fly.

Wyvern: Don't worry kid I can get you over there

Wyvern grabbed Asta by the back of his robe and took off into the air bringing Asta with him. As Wyvern flew right in front of the giant water sphere he threw Asta directly towards it.

Wyvern: All right the rest is on you kid.

From the air, Asta summoned his sword and started cutting through Noelle's water magic. When he finished cutting, the sphere disappeared as both Asta and Noelle started falling but Wyvern caught both of them before they could hit the ground he used his wings to descend safely towards to the ground. 

Asta: All right I'm alive!

Yami: Ha Ha Ha!

Luck: That was so much fun, wasn't it?

Vanessa: Jeez Now I'm all wet

Asta: Thanks for the save Mr Wyvern! Your magic is really handy!!

Wyvern: Yeah, Yeah your welcome just tone it down a little.

Yami: Well done, brat.

Asta: Right! Hey you 

Asta turned to see Noelle. Noelle woke up but couldn't raise her head as she thought that they would mock her.

Asta: You...have some insane magical powers! That's so awesome! 

???/Noelle: Huh?

Asta: I don't have any magical powers, so I'm jealous, damn it! If you train so you can learn to control them, you'll be invincible, Noelle!

Noelle was genuinely shocked to be praised for her magical powers and Wyvern could tell by the look on her face.

Wyvern(thoughts): judging by the look on her face i'd say she's never been praised before. She must been ridiculed her whole life for not controlling her magic. I think I understand why Yami let her join the squad just a little bit. Maybe I was too quick to judge but...

Wyvern then walked up to the girl called Noelle 

Wyvern: Hey royal girl what's your name?

Noelle: N-Noelle.

Wyvern: hmm. Nah I'm just going to keep calling you royal girl.

Noelle(irritated): Then why did you ask me!

Wyvern: As far as first impressions go you were bit rude and disrespectful. I'll only call you by your actual name once you earn my respect. But that being said your magic is pretty powerful learn how to use it and you could become one of the strongest Magic Knights out there.

Noelle was speechless nobody had ever said something like that to her. Suddenly Vanessa approached Wyvern from behind and wrapped her arms around him, which caused him to slightly blush

Vanessa: Aw Wyvern you're such a sweet talker.

Wyvern: G-Get off.

Magna: Yeah He's got a point though You should've told me earlier that you couldn't control your magic powers you royal failure. We're the Black Bulls. We're a whole group of failures.

As Magna was lecturing her. Vanessa put Noelle's robe back on her shoulders. 

Finral: Anyway, thank goodness you're safe. By the way, I know a great pasta place. Want to go sometime?

Charmy: Before that, you should try this. 'Kay? (Giving a cupcake)

Vanessa: That was amazing. If anything, the one thing I'm great at is controlling magical powers, so I'll help you out. I'll show you some womanly techniques, too.

Wyvern: Techniques on what how to seduce someone?

Vanessa: Heh heh, you know you love it.

Gauche: I'll tell you how much of an angel my little sister Marie is.

Gordon(mumble): Let's start out as friends.

Noelle started tearing up and Asta extended his hand out to her.

Asta: Here. Let's do our best together.

She paused for a second to look at him and gave him her hand and said.

Noelle: It's a pleasure to work with you.

**Chapter Done. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and sorry if you didn't. I hope you liked the dialogue between Wyvern and Vanessa and you kinda have a feel for what their relationship is like and how it's going to go from here. Like i said before I'm not going to go through every single arc in this story because I'm focusing on Wyvern and if I involve Wyvern in every single arc then there won't be much of a threat.**

**See ya guys later and have a good one. **

**I don't own any of Black Clover or its characters just Wyvern.**

**Also the picture above is Wyvern in his dragon form well one of his dragon forms but that should be obvious**


	4. Trip around Town

Third POV 

Wyvern woke up at late night. Unlike the other day there was no Vanessa sleeping in his bed. A small part of him was expecting or maybe hoping for her to be in bed with him but he quickly discarded this thought and got ready to start the day. Their had been no solo missions for him to go on so he's been staying around the base for a while. He could've took part on Asta and Noelle first mission with Magna but he would rather go on missions alone and he's not quite yet fond of the two rookies to be honest. He heard they lost someone on the mission but saved everyone else in the village they were protecting. He didn't really know all the details since he spent most of the few days sleeping or out training but he knew they did good despite the lost they had. But still to him they were still a bunch annoying rookies. He also heard they got a gold star which takes away one of the many negative stars the black balls have gotten over the years. Some of Wyvern's most successful missions earned him gold stars for the Black Bulls but unfortunately the other members actions caused them to lose the gold stars he earned. And sometimes Wyvern could cause a bit of destruction and damage in completing his missions.

Wyvern left his room and headed towards the main hall of the base to see what's happening. On his way there he heard a lot of commotion going on and it sounded like someone was smashing the walls of the base presumably Yami

Wyvern: It sounds like Yami is breaking stuff again it seems a bit too rowdy in there I think I'll head to Wild beasts room until things quiet down my ears can only take so much. 

Wyvern decided to take a detour to the wild beasts room and started playing with savage animals until he felt it was quiet enough for him to head to the main hall. As he entered the main hall he saw Vanessa talking to Asta and Noelle about going somewhere until she noticed his presence in the room

Vanessa: Well Wyvern you're up late finally decided to get out of bed, hm?

Wyvern: Actually I've been up for while you guys were being really loud so I decided not join in.

Vanessa: I see. Well how about you come with me tomorrow I'm taking the rookies to the castle town to shop

Wyvern: No thanks I don't really like that part of town anyway. Plus I'd rather not tag along with the Loud mouth and Royal girl over there.

Asta&Noelle: Hey!

Wyvern: Can you watch it? I have sensitive hearing

Vanessa: Come on Wyvern~

Vanessa then wrapped one arm around Wyvern's shoulder and started playfully poking his chin. Causing him to largely blush but still maintain his calm expression 

Vanessa: It could be dangerous for someone as fine lady like me and a couple of kids that's why we need a strong man like you to tag along. ~~

Vanessa gave a pouty look and started pressing her body against his hoping to persuade him into joining them on their trip tomorrow.

Vanessa(thoughts): Now that you're not busy with any missions here's my chance to spend some more time with you~~❤️

Wyvern: Thanks But no thanks. I'll pass.

Vanessa: Aw what a shame, well if you change your mind we'll be waiting for you at the entrance for a bit hope you'll come.

Vanessa gives him a wink and unwraps her arm from around him as she walks away.

Wyvern: Well seems like getting up was a waste of time I think I'll go back to bed

Asta&Noelle(thoughts): But you just woke up (sweatdrops) 

Wyvern went back to his room and laid on his bed. Thinking about what he would do tomorrow.

Wyvern(thoughts): Tomorrow's a day off isn't it? So that means Yami won't have any missions for me. Well guess I could go to the Castle Town with them but then I would get stuck with Loudmouth and Royal Girl plus there's Vanessa. That might get annoying. Then again there might be lot of crooks and perverts around at that place. I might need to keep an eye on them just to make sure they don't get in any trouble.

**-“Time skip“**

It was morning Vanessa Asta and Noelle were right outside the base. They were about to take off on Vanessa's broom when they saw Wyvern walking up to them.

Vanessa: Glad you decided to join us

Wyvern: Yeah Yeah I'm only coming to make sure any of you don't get into any trouble. **Dragon Magic: Dragon Wings**

Wyvern activated his magic and dragon wings sprouted from his back so he could fly along side them.

Asta: Whoa! I almost forgot about you're super cool magic! What else can you do?!

Wyvern: I can take on any physical trait of a dragon. A dragon's tail, a dragon's claw, a dragon's horn anything really I can even turn my skin into dragon scales which makes me impenetrable to most magic attacks.

Asta: Whoa! That's awesome!

Vanessa: Lets get going shall we.

They then took off into the sky. Vanessa, Noelle, and Asta were flying to the castle town on Vanessa's Broom while Wyvern was flying right behind them with his dragon wings. As they were flying Vanessa spoke up to Asta and Noelle

Vanessa: Have you ever been to the castle town?

Noelle: I haven't

Vanessa: I guess royals and nobles wouldn't really have reason to go very often. How about you little boy?

Asta: I just passed through when I went to take the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. 

Vanessa: Then Let's have have a lot of fun today.

Wyvern: I hope you're idea of "fun" doesn't mean getting drunk Vanessa. 

Vanessa: come now Wyvern you should really think more of me.

Wyvern: Yeah sure.

As Asta and Noelle were riding with Vanessa on her broom Noelle noticed that Asta was slightly holding on to her

Noelle: Hey, stop touching me

Asta: I can't help it! Do you want me to fall?!

Asta had continued to hold onto Noelle's waist to keep from falling. Unfortunately this caused Noelle to freak out and push him off the broom anyway

Asta: Againnnnn?!

Wyvern: Crap. I'll get him before he dies. 

Wyvern flew down to catch Asta before he could get the ground. As he caught him Wyvern decided it was probably best to carry him the rest of the way there.

After a while they finally arrived at the Castle Town Kikka 

Asta: Its still amazing!

Noelle: Its very lively

Vanessa: Oh?

Vanessa's attention turned up to the sky, which caused the others to do the same. As they look up they see Gauche flying on his broomstick with some clothes.

Gauche: Marie, my goddess, I'll be there soon. I want to see your smiling face as soon as possible. I can't contain myself.

Wyvern(thoughts): knowing him he's probably buying clothes for his little sister. That Weirdo siscon.

Asta: Whooaa!!

Asta goes forward all excited exploring the place

Vanessa: Don't get too far ahead, little boy.

Asta: I'm so excited!

Vanessa: Don't you two want to buy anything?

Asta: There are just so many things I don't know what to get!

Vanessa: What about you Wyvern?

Wyvern: I don't want anything like i said I'm just here to make sure you three don't get into trouble.

Vanessa: You're no fun.

???(1): Hey those robes... They're Magic Knights.

???(2): That Mark... Ugh it's the Black Bulls!

???(3): That's the lush witch Vanessa

Wyvern heard this statement and felt a bit irritated 

Wyvern(thoughts): "Lush witch" more like "Drunken witch" eyes off you damn perverts.

Noelle: Its starting to get a bit restless

Vanessa: It's fine. Magic Knights being in town helps deter crime. Not to mention some fine gentlemen might approach us.

Wyvern: And by us you mean you right. If that's case hope the smell of alcohol on your breath doesn't drive him off.

Vanessa: How rude. I'll have you know that lots of men would love to get with me.

Wyvern: Whatever

**-“Short Timeskip”**

Vanessa: I've bought some healing herbs, as well as some shique ointment, which acts as a poison antidote. That should do it. I bought what I needed, so why don't we all go somewhere a bit more quiet?

Noelle: Somewhere quiet?

Vanessa: I know just the place

Vanessa lead the three to an empty alley 

Vanessa: This way.

Noelle: That way?

Asta: Isn't this just some alley?

Asta: It's a dead end.

She looks back for a moment and smiles, then walks forward only to disappear as soon as she walked through the wall. 

Asta: Huh?!

Vanessa: Come now.

She peeks out of the wall and beckons them to follow her. As the three walk through the wall, they enter a dark seemingly alley way.

Vanessa: This is the Black Market.

Asta: The Black Market?

Wyvern: Its place where you can magical items that regular shops don't sell.

Vanessa: He's right. It's also a bit dangerous, but they have some very effective magical items.

???: Hey Vanessa I got some good stuff in. 

Vanessa: Hey! I'll take a look later.

Asta: Awesome!!

As Asta was amazed with the place Vanessa noticed that Noelle was a bit quiet and seem so thrilled about being here

Vanessa: Oh, you don't seem too excited.

Noelle: Well no.

Vanessa: I guess I can't blame you. Royals and Nobles won't set foot in here because of their prejudices. But you can't control your magical powers yet, right?

Noelle: Th-That's right. Why?

Vanessa: They have items that can help you control your magical powers here. If you can find an item that's a good fit for you, and adjust your powers, you might be able to control them.

Noelle: Control my powers...

Vanessa: Why don't we take a look around?

Noelle: S-sure

Asta: It's really lively over there. 

Asta says looking towards a room with tables and people. It seems to be a gambling area

Vanessa: You two are a bit too young to go in there yet. Amateurs shouldn't spend too much time in there, or it could ruin their lives.

Wyvern: Yeah Its pretty much just a room for gambling.

Vanessa took Noelle to look for magical items for her while Wyvern followed them to make sure they didn't get approached by some pervert. The girls stopped at a stand that had magic accessories 

Vanessa: What about this? You could probably use this to stabilize your powers.

Noelle: It looks so cheesy. 

Vanessa: Well just give it a try.

Noelle our on the accessory and tried putting it to the test. She activated her water magic in the shape of sphere and attempted to fire a straight shot. Unfortunately the small water sphere curved to the left and ended up hitting some random guy.

Sekke: Bah-ha?!

Wyvern: "bah-Ha"?

Noelle attempted to hide her mistake of hitting the stranger by making it seem like it was on purpose.

Noelle: you shouldn't have been walking there!

Sekke: Bah-Ha! Well, we'll what brings you two down here?

Wyvern(thoughts): There's that "bah-Ha" again what's wrong with him.

Sekke: The Black Market is no place for you lovely ladies. Bah-Ha! Did you get lost? As an elite member of the Magic Knights I shall guide you out of here.

Wyvern: No thanks they're with me, um Mr. Bah-Ha. We all came here to get some magical items plus if you look close you can see that we're Magic Knights as well

Sekke: Ah! Well where did you come from, sir

Wyvern: I was right beside them the whole time you were just ignoring me.

Noelle: Anyway Get lost insect

Sekke(nervously/awkwardly): Bah-ha...

Asta: Hey! I found something really cool! 

Asta shouts holding a very dumb looking toy and showing it off to Noelle

Noelle: You didn't actually buy that, did you?

Asta: It talks! 

Noelle: So you did.

Asta: Here!

Asta pulls the string of the toy as it makes a weird noise that sounds like it's saying 'We are hoomans'. Asta with a sparkle in his eyes gives an excited thumbs up

Asta: See?

Noelle: What exactly?

Sekke: Bah-ha!

Asta: Huh? Hey, you're Bah-ha!

Wyvern: Oh so I was right you're name really is Bah-ha.

Sekke: It is not! It's Sekke! Bah-ha!

Asta: How've you been, Bah-ha?

Sekke: The name's Bah-ha! No wait, Sekke!

Noelle: Who's that?

Asta: I took the Entrance Exam with him.

Vanessa: Ah, you're a member of the Green Praying Mantises.

Sekke(thoughts): That brat and the spiky haired guy(Wyvern) are with the those beautiful girls?! Wait no they all have the same robe on. They're all members of the Black Bulls, too. Asta you bastard it's all your fault that I ended up in the Green Praying Mantises. Bah-Ha! You infuriating bah-bastard!

Asta continued talking to Sekke even mentioning his accomplishment of having the Wizard king congratulate them on their first mission which baffled Sekke to no end. Then suddenly nearby, as the elderly woman was walking with her bag of money, a purse-snatcher appeared and snatches her money bag.

The thief summons a cloud, jumped on it and rides it away as fast as possible.

Old Lady: Th-Thief! My winnings! Stop!

As the old lady shouts, Asta without hesitation takes off running chasing after the thief. The thief goes through the entrance/exit of the black market place with Asta hot on his tail.

Noelle: He's got some nerve, stealing in front of Magic Knights.

Noelle grumbles as her and Wyvern helped the old lady who had her money stolen up to her feet.

Vanessa: No kidding. But everything will be fine if we leave it to the little boy. You gonna join Wyvern

Wyvern: Nah, I leave to that energetic loudmouth he should be able handle it.

Wyvern just calmly put his hand behind his hand in bored manner. He was not one to back out of a challenge. But he felt that chasing after a purse stealer was a bit beneath him plus Asta was already charging after him with full force so he didn't feel any need to get involved .

Sekke: Bah-ha! I'm not going to let you steal all the glory, Asta! **Bronze Creation Magic: Sekke Shooting Star!** He creates a motorbike with a model of him at front made out of Bronze

Vanessa: Lame!

Noelle: Gross!

Wyvern: Weak.

Vanessa and Noelle were completely displeased by the magic motorbike that Sekke conjured Wyvern was completely unfazed and unimpressed by this display. But the old lady seemed to be strangely amazed it.

Sekke: Leave this to me. You lovely ladies can go relax with that old lady.

Sekke then winked at the two girls once again ignoring Wyvern's presence and blew a kiss at Vanessa and Noelle who dodge it very quickly though this action very much upset Wyvern mostly because of Vanessa.

Noelle: Ew!

Vanessa: No!

Wyvern(menacingly): You better get out of here right now you Creepy Bastard.

Wyvern gave a very menacing look as his eyes were glowing red and baring his fangs all while emiting a dark aura that completely frightened and disturbed Sekke. 

Sekke(frighteningly): Bah-ha! 

He screams as the magic bike takes off to chase after the thief but mostly get away from Wyvern before he actually killed him. Meanwhile outside the black market and back in the alleys of Kikka, Asta is on hot pursuit of the money thief riding the magic cloud.

Asta: Hold it! 

Thief: Heh. Just try and catch me

Asta: Stop, dang it! 

The thief started to pick up speed as he noticed Asta was catching up to him.

As they were running and escaping, Asta ends up crashing into open window but still continued his chase. The thief turns at a corner and looks back to see no sign thinking that he finally lost him.

Thief: I think I finally lost him.

Asta: Not Yet!

Asta suddenly appears around the corner causing the thief to continue fleeing as Asta is back on his trail.

Thief: He's so damn Persistent!

The thief not paying attention to the path in front of him crashes into a carriage with a huge pile of hay.

Thief: I can't see!

The thief temporarily blinded by running to the huge pile of hay using his cloud to ascend him higher into the air but this did not deter Asta he used the carriage as a boost to jump on top of the building and continue to chase after the thief on the roof tops

Asta: I'm not letting you get away!

Thief: How is he catching up to me when he's only running? 

Asta: I have to do something about that cloud or I'll never catch up. If it's a cloud created by magic... Right!

Asta summoned his anti magic sword as threw straight towards the money thief's magic cloud.

Thief: Do you actually think you can cut through my Bandit's Cloud Wind...

The thief boasts but is cutoff by the sword going right through his cloud and destroying it completely causing the thief fall towards the ground.

Thief: What?!

The thief somehow manages to land on his feet but quickly looks up to Asta descending right on top of him sword in hand.

Asta: You're not getting away! 

The thief moves before Asta can land and hit him. The thief takes off running on foot , Asta is about to continue chasing him but before he can take another step Sekke rushes right past him on his magic bike

Sekke Bah Ha! I'm going to take the glory on this one!

Asta: That's awesome!

Sekke: Bah Ha!

Sekke manages to crash into the thief with his bike causing the thief to fall to the ground 

Sekke: Bah-ha! You're under arrest! He's my prey! Bah-hahaha! 

Sekke then laughs proudly boasting his accomplishment not noticing the thief still lauded out on the ground taking out a dagger. The thief stabbed Sekke in the foot with the dagger and a magic circle appeared around the knife that was impaled in Sekke's foot

Sekke: Huh? Bah-ha? 

Sekke suddenly turns pale as the thief looked up at him with annoyance

Thief: Knock off that stupid laugh of yours! I'm taking you down with me...

The thief says passing out. Right then a purple aura engulfed around Sekke's foot and it seemed to cause an immense amount of pain.

Sekke: Ahhhhh

Sekke screams at the pain of his leg and then falls over on his back and his stabbed foot in the air

Asta: What's wrong, Bah-ha?

Asta saw Sekke point to the small wound in his foot.

Sekke: Poison... Poison's coursing through me.

Asta: Hang in there, Bah-ha!

Sekke started staring off into space reflecting on his life thinking it was about to end. He suddenly grabs Asta's robe.

Sekke: You're the man who defeated me. Make it all the way to the top for my sake, too. I'm leaving my dream to you!

Asta: Bah Ha...

Sekke lets go of Asta's robe and closes his eyes awaiting death.

Asta: Bah-Ha! Bah-Ha!

Sekke(thoughts): Huh, I'm not dying?

Asta then karate chops his hand on Sekke face causing him to yell in pain.

Sekke: Bah-Ha?! Wh-What are you-

Asta: Don't leave something so important with me! Survive and make your own dream come true! Don't give up, you idiot!

Suddenly Sekke feels something rubbing the wound on his foot he looks down to see Vanessa rubbing some special ointment on his foot

Vanessa: Come on. There's no way this would kill you. 

Sekke: Bah-ha?

Vanessa: It's just a momentary numbing poison. Put this Shique ointment on it, and you'll be better in no time.

Sekke: ....

Sekke was in complete disbelief and embarrassment 

Wyvern: What an Idiot.

After some time Sekke composes himself, the thief was tied up and put over Sekke's magical bike to take into custody

Sekke: Bah-ha! Make sure you stay diligent until the next time I see you, Asta! See ya, Bah-ha! 

Sekke takes off on his bike with the thief riding behind him.

Asta: See ya, Bah-ha!

After that Asta Vanessa, Wyvern, and Noelle returned the stolen money back to the old lady.

Asta: Don't let it get taken again Ma'am.

Old lady: Thank you, Magic Knights

Asta: See ya, ma'am

Noelle: Be careful 

Vanessa: Live a long happy life

As Asta, Vanessa, and Noelle walked off Wyvern still stood in front of the old lady.

Old Lady: Is something wrong, young man?

Wyvern: You can drop the disguise Wizard King I know it's you

The Old Lady gave a slight chuckle as a bright golden aura engulfed changing back into her actual form a tall, middle-aged man with short messy blond hair and gray eyes. Wearing a big long robe covering his entire body

Old lady/Julius: I guess there's no fooling your keen instincts when exactly did you realize it was me.

Wyvern: You pretty much gave yourself away. When that Bah-Ha guy used his magic. Only a weirdo like you would swoon over lame magic like that.

Julius: I guess I was too careless. But I’m glad that you stayed behind I actually have a mission for you.

Wyvern: Is that so? Well what is it?

Julius: It involves the Diamond Kingdom.

**Chapter Done. I hope you enjoyed the chapter but I understand if you didn't. I don't want this just be an exact retell of the anime so next chapter will be entirely original. But that also means it might take more time so... yeah. As for Wyvern and Vanessa I'm a little frustrated with myself that I have to write this back and forth but I want them to develop a meaningful relationship with each other.**

**See ya later. Have a good one**

**Also I don't own Black Clover or any of its characters except Wyvern who is made by me.**


	5. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be completely original, so I'm a bit nervous. Hope you enjoy!

Third POV

The Wizard King, also known as Julius, who was disguised as an old lady moments ago had began informing Wyvern the mission he had set for him.

Wyvern: The Diamond Kingdom?

Julius: Yes we've gotten strange reports from small villages. Apparently they've been abducting people specifically young orphans.

Wyvern: Any reasons on why that's the case?

Julius: None we know for sure. But they've been attacking villages near the border. So far they've been doing this discretely without much chaos but we can allow this to continue. 

Wyvern: So what's the plan I mean what can I do?

Julius: They've been attacking small villages close to the borders so I'm sending you to one of the villages they haven't targeted

Wyvern: And you think they'll try and attack that village

Julius: I'm afraid it's the only solution we have. If we send you across the borders to attack they'll take it as an invasion and that could lead to bigger conflict. If and when you encounter them make sure to get information out of them.

Wyvern: Alright when do I leave 

Julius: Effective tomorrow 

Wyvern: Well that gives me enough time to sleep

Suddenly a magic white screen appeared in the air between Wyvern and King Julius. A man with light blue hair styled in a bowl cut with narrow eyes with long lashes and a serious expression on the white projection. 

???: I finally found you!

Julius: Uh-oh...

???: What in the world are you doing, Wizard King?

Julius: What am I doing? I was just filling Wyvern in on his mission

???: You were suppose to do that hours ago. What have you been doing all this time? Have you any awareness of your position?!

Julius: Well, encounters with magic are once in a lifetime. You never know what kind of magic you're going to encounter and where.

???: Listen to me, you magic nerd!

Wyvern: Chill Marx you should be used to this kind of behavior by now don't you think?

The man in the projection now identified as Marx still frustrated with the Wizard king Julius' actions and reasonings still attempted to scold him. Suddenly the Wizard noticed a few magic knights flying above town he realized one of them was a new recruit.

Julius: Oh look isn't that the new kid from William's squad?

The Wizard king stared and into the sky and Wyvern could tell from the gleam in his eyes that he was going to continue his hobby on watching new magic knights power in action and ignore his duties as Wizard king.

Julius: Well, I'm off to encounter even more new magic. Good luck with your mission Wyvern. I'll be back later.

Suddenly in a flash the Wizard king disappeared leaving Marx and Wyvern in the alley 

Wyvern: Saw that coming.

Marx: Damn it!

Wyvern: Well I'm heading back to HQ to get some sleep, see ya Marx, good luck

Wyvern said in a casual deadpan tone. He summoned his dragon wings and flew off before Marx could say anything else.

**-"Short Timeskip"**

Wyvern has finally arrived the Black Bulls base. He descended from the sky and landed in front of the entrance and entered the base as his dragon wings on his back dissipated into thin air. As he walked in the base he didn't feel the need to greet his comrades or to see what they were up to and decided to head straight for his room to get some sleep before his important mission. He went to room and immediately plopped down to his bed in a lazy manner. As he laid in his bed he shifted his hand and ended up something strange under the covers it was soft and mushy and he could've sworn he heard a slight sound when he accidentally grabbed it. Wyvern now realizing what was happening got up from his bed and removed the covers that was under him to reveal the pink haired mage Vanessa passed out in his bed yet again.

Wyvern: THIS CRAP AGAIN?! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!

Vanessa slowly started to open her eyes to Wyvern's yelling and rubbed her head in a lazy manner

Vanessa: Geez so loud aren't you the one always going on about having sensitive ears

Wyvern: I CAN BE AS LOUD AS I WANT BECAUSE ITS MY ROOM! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE DONE THIS YOU DAMN BEER HOUND!

Vanessa: After that whole mugger incident you didn't come back to base with us so I figured I'd wait for you

Wyvern: In my bed?

Vanessa: Fufu, just keeping it warm for you *wink*

Wyvern managed to somehow regain his composure despite the fact that the voluptuous Vanessa was half naked in his bed for the second time attempting to seduce him.

Wyvern: I don't have time for your little games. Go pass out on your own bed I've got an important mission and I need to get some sleep without any distra- 

Before Wyvern could finish he realized that Vanessa passed out once again on his bed. He gazed at the peaceful expression she had in a slumber for a few seconds before deciding what to do.

Wyvern(thoughts) Geez did she get drunk again. Well I can't leave her like this and have some one come in and see they'll get the wrong idea.

And so Wyvern carried the sleeping Vanessa bridal style. Despite the fact that Vanessa is a bit taller than him he has no trouble carrying her and is pretty much use to having to carry her out of places specially bars. As Wyvern carried Vanessa to her room he gently placed her on the bed and covered her body with her covers so she wouldn't be cold. After making sure she was okay Wyvern headed back to his room to finally get some sleep

**-"Next Morning"**

It was early dawn and it was time for Wyvern to head out for his mission as he was outside the entrance of the base and was about to take off into the sky until he heard someone approaching him

Vanessa: Mind if I tag along?

Wyvern: Definitely. This a serious mission and I can handle it myself

Vanessa: You don't have to worry I won't get in your way or anything I'm just offering to keep you company.

Wyvern: You mean the company that's always teasing me and drunk half the time no thanks.

Vanessa pouted in response to Wyvern's statement. 

Vanessa: Well how rude if that's how you're going to be then maybe you don't deserve a fine lady like me to accompany you.

Wyvern: Let me know which fine lady you're talking about I'll be happy to ask her instead.

Vanessa: hmph well if that's how you're going to be just forget it enjoy your trip.

But before Vanessa could head back inside Wyvern spoke up 

Wyvern: Fine.

Vanessa: Fine what?

Wyvern: You can come just don't fool around okay.

Vanessa: Whatever you say.

Wyvern decided to let Vanessa tag along as he didn't see why not. He was sure he could handle this mission himself but it wouldn't hurt to have some back up even Vanessa. And while he'd never admit this out loud he does enjoy Vanessa's company at least when she's not drunk or teasing him or both for that matter. While the two are often seen bickering there much more fond of each other then they'd care to admit. 

Wyvern: It'll be a pretty long flight so just keep up with me

Vanessa: alright

Wyvern: Dragon Magic: Dragon Wings

Wings sprouted from Wyvern's back allowing him to take off into the sky and Vanessa followed him on her broom. As The two we're flying to their destination Vanessa who was flying right behind him spoke up to him.

Vanessa: So you wanna fill me in on this mission

Wyvern: apparently the Diamond Kingdom has been sending mages to abduct people near the border the mission is to stakeout and see if they'll do it again.

Vanessa: I see.

The two continue their flight to the edge of the kingdom.

**-"Timeskip"**

Finally the two arrived at the village 

Wyvern: We're here.

Vanessa: Finally 

The two descended down to the village from the sky. As the two landed in the middle of the village the villagers gazed at them in surprise and confusion wondering why two magic knights would be at regular village like this.

Civilians 1: Hey look its magic knights

Civilians 2: What are they doing all the way out here?

Civilians 3: Hey aren't they the Black Bulls members 

Wyvern groaned, annoyed at all the chattering their presence were causing.

Wyvern: We probably should've been more discrete entering the village, The attention might alert the enemies to our presence 

Vanessa: It'll be fine. The commotion will dial down soon. Let's inform whoever's in charge of the village and then get settled.

Wyvern: Yeah

Wyvern and Vanessa spoke to the village leader and explained their mission. They requested the leader to keep the villagers calm so they won't potentially alert the enemy. As they would they need the enemy to draw the enemies of the Diamond Kingdom and the only way to do that is if they believed this village they were potentially targeting was completely vulnerable and without any protection.

Wyvern: Just have everyone go about their normal business we'll be staying at the edge of the village and we'll wait and see if the enemy reveals themselves

Leader: Very well then. 

As of then, Wyvern and Vanessa made their way to the edge of the village like they said they would. The two ended approaching an empty tower.

Wyvern: This tower seems like a good spot to camp out. Come on 

Wyvern summoned his dragon wings and pulled Vanessa close to him. Vanessa smiled and couldn't help but tease him.

Vanessa: My, my you're getting quite bold aren't you?

Wyvern: Shut up and Hold on.

Vanessa did as he requested and Wyvern flew them up to the roof of the tower. As the two they sat down on the roof Vanessa pulled out a bottle of alcohol.

Vanessa: Well since we're going to be here a while might as well have a drink to pass the time.

Vanessa offered Wyvern who was sitting right next to her the bottle filled with alcohol 

Wyvern: We're on an important mission here. We can't just go getting drunk

Vanessa: Don't be such a prude it's just one bottle besides we both know how high your tolerance. 

Wyvern thought about it for a second and gave in. He took the bottle Vanessa offered him and drunk out of it. He handed the bottle back to Vanessa who then drunk the rest. The two continued to watch the village from tower while the sun began to set.

Vanessa: Ya know this is kinda nice it's almost like a date.

Wyvern: It's not.

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before Vanessa decided to speak up 

Vanessa: So what changed your mind?

Wyvern: Hm?

Vanessa: What made you decide to bring me along? You usually decide to take missions on yourself so how come you wanted me to come? Is my womanly charms too much for you to resist.

Wyvern: Don't be ridiculous, it wasn't anything like that I just figured this mission is mostly a stakeout it would be pretty boring to be by myself.

Vanessa: So you wanted me to keep you company how sweet❤️.

Wyvern: Cut it out w...

He stopped mid sentence and stood up looking straight into the distance.

Vanessa: What's wrong?

Wyvern: Over a few miles can you feel it?

Vanessa took a minute to feel for any large amount of mana she then sensed a few different mana levels in one spot a good distance away from the village.

Vanessa: Yeah I sense them.

Wyvern: Looks like they showed up after all. Head to the village I'm gonna cut them off before they can make it there. 

He took off from the tower with his Dragon wings before Vanessa could argue he ended up flying past the village at rapid speed no one even noticed him. He flew into the forest near the village. His dragon wings vanished and he landed in the middle of the forest 

Wyvern: I know you're here no use in hiding now, come out Or I'll blast you!

He shouted out in the middle of the forest with no one in sight. Then suddenly an orb of purple magic came flying at him. Wyvern casually dodged the magic attack swiftly. 

???(1): So there was a magic knight guarding the village after all.

???(2): That complicates things 

???(3): We'll have to take care of him quickly and take more subjects.

Wyvern heard three different voices coming from the forest in different directions. Suddenly three mages came from behind the trees surrounding Wyvern. One on his left, another on his right, and the last one approached him from behind the trees straight ahead. All three of the mages has the same cloak and attire with the Diamond Kingdom symbol placed all around their cloaks

Wyvern: So you guys really are from the Diamond Kingdom why you invading villages and taking commoners and orphans?

The Diamond mage in front of Wyvern spoke in calm tone

Diamond Mage 1: We need more subjects for our experiment

Wyvern: Experiment?

Diamond Mage 2: Enough Talking let's just get rid of him! **Explosion Magic: Detonation!**

The mage that cornered Wyvern on the left pulled out his grimoire and cast a spell. Then suddenly Wyvern was engulfed in an powerful explosion. A huge amount smoke came from the explosion. Once the smoke cleared it revealed Wyvern who's body was mostly covered in dragon scales and his hands transformed into dragon claw, dragon horns were sticking out of his heads Wyvern also showed no signs of damage from the explosion attack.

Wyvern: That's fine. I'll just beat the information out of you afterwards 

Diamond Mage 2: My Magic Attack didn't hurt him?

Diamond Mage 3: What are those scales?

Wyvern:** Dragon Magic: Dragon Hybrid.**

Diamond Mage 1: I've never seen magic like this we'll have to fight him as one to take him out.

The other two mages summoned their grimoire and prepared to cast their most powerful attacks on Wyvern. 

Diamond Mage 1: **Poison Magic: Poison Sphere**

The mage cast the spell shooting out a large sphere of poisonous substances. The sphere made a direct hit on Wyvern though he still showed no signs of significant damage from the attack

Wyvern(thoughts): So this guy uses poison magic huh? Though I've seen much strongest poison magic than this not that it matters.

Diamond Mage 1: My Poison magic also had no affect.

Wyvern: Weak attacks like that can't hurt me in my dragon form. Try harder.

Diamond Mage 3: Don't underestimate us clover trash!

Diamond Mage 1: **Poison Magic: Viper Venom!**

Diamond Mage 2: **Explosion Magic: Arcane Explosion!**

Diamond Mage 3: **Iron magic: Thousand Daggers!**

The Diamond mages attacked him all at once with their most powerful spells they could cast. The force of their combined attack on Wyvern created a massive shockwave that even blew the trees that were in the area back. A cloud of dust and debris surrounded the spot a Wyvern was standing and where their attacks hit. The mages assumed for a second that they wiped him out completely with their combined attacks but quickly got back on guard when they realized they could still feel his mana. Suddenly the dragon wings pushed aside the dust cloud that was surrounding him to reveal himself ultimately unharmed by their combined magic attacks

Wyvern: Man the Diamond Kingdom must be desperate to send Mooks like you to infiltrate our kingdom. Was that really the best you could do?

Diamond Mage 3: That still did nothing to him

Wyvern: My turn.

He simply said before he moved out of their sight as if he simply vanished. 

Diamond Mage 1: Where did he..

Before the mage could finish his sentence or even react Wyvern appeared in front of him and punched him full force with his dragon arm. The force of the punch knocked the Diamond mage unconscious and sent him flying straight through a tree. Wyvern then turn around to face the other two opponents who took a defensive stance and a frustrated expression on their faces.

Diamond Mage 3: **Iron Magic: Thousand Daggers **

The 3rd mage cast another spell at Wyvern. The spell conjured thousands of daggers was sent flying towards Wyvern. Wyvern moves faster than there eyes could follow and completely avoided his attack. With no one in sight the mage cast another spell before Wyvern could get the jump on him.

Diamond Mage 3: **Iron Magic: Steel Dome**

The mage encased himself in a steel dome to protect himself from Wyvern.

Diamond Mage 3: Lets see you get through this!

He boasted from the inside of his dome. Until he saw crack in the dome getting bigger and bigger until Wyvern's dragon claw broke through.

Diamond Mage 3: That's impossible!

Wyvern continues to break through the magic steel dome and tear it apart like it was nothing.

Diamond Mage 3: Iron Magic...!

The mage attempted to defend himself by casting another spell but before he could go through with the attack Wyvern grabbed his face with his dragon claws and slammed his face to the ground with so much force it knocked the Diamond soldier out. 

Wyvern: Thats two down one to go

Diamond Mage 2: Don't think I'll go down so easy like the others Explosion Magic: Golden Explosive Gatling

Sparks formed around Wyvern until he was engulfed in countless rapid explosions that completely leveled the area around them. The smoke cleared to reveal Wyvern mostly unharmed from the attack though he used his dragon wings as a shield to protect the unconscious Diamond mage he had just knocked out from his teammate's attack. He moved his wings back behind him and set the unconscious Diamond mage down

Wyvern: So that's how you Diamond mages operate huh? If I hadn't have shield him you would've killed your own teammate

Diamond Mage 2: So what? The only thing that matters is the mission and you're in the way!

Wyvern: That's how it is huh? **Dragon Magic: Draconic Breath**

Wyvern discharges a magic energy blast from his mouth at the remaining Diamond mage. The blast was too fast for him to dodge or avoid the mage could only attempt the defend himself the blast hit him full force and caused a huge explosion that towered over the forest.  


The smoke from Wyvern's blast cleared to reveal the mage laid down on the ground his body mildly charred from the blast and barely conscious but injuries he sustained were not fatal but enough to keep him from moving or getting up anytime soon.

Wyvern(thoughts): Jeez I really need to learn to hold back I could've killed him with that attack. I almost forgot I need to keep them alive for interrogation. 

As Wyvern stood victorious from the battle he pondered as something about this felt off to him

Wyvern(thoughts): Something doesn't feel right. These guys have been invading villages and taking young kings without trace or any fight if I heard correctly but none of these guys possess magic that could allow them to take people from villages without anyone noticing until it's too late so how these guys managed to sneak into villages and take people without anyone being able to catch them? And another thing when I felt sense their mana I felt there was more then just these guys. Does that mean....

Wyvern's thoughts were cut off by the sound of weak laughter. It came from the Diamond mage he had just blasted a minute ago. The mage was just barely hanging on to consciousness. Wyvern walked up to the man who laid down on the ground.

Wyvern: What's so funny?

Diamond Mage 2(weakly): We...weren't.... expecting... to have to deal with a magic knight... all the way out here.... especially one this strong... that's why when we felt you coming... One of us went ahead to village to complete our... objective.... while we sealed with you... but that didn't work out... it doesn't matter he should already have collected a enough younglings for our experiment... I told you... our mission is the only thing that matters....

The mage passed out leaving a Wyvern worried and annoyed knowing that Vanessa is back at the village he quickly took off into the air with his dragon wings and flew back towards the village

Wyvern(thoughts): Damn it so the others were just a distraction. Vanessa is back at the village did that other mage get the jump on her? Got to hurry back.

Wyvern flew top speed and arrived the village in no time. He flew down at rapid speed and landed on the ground in the middle of the village like a missile. He looked around the village for Vanessa or any signs of a battle all he saw were the villagers gawking at him with shocked expressions at his sudden arrival. Before he could do or say anything else he heard a familiar voice behind him

Vanessa: Looking for me? 

Wyvern turned around to see Vanessa unharmed and dragging an unconscious Diamond Kingdom Soldier that was wrapped tightly in her threads from the neck down.

Vanessa: This one came straight out of the ground like some kind of mole I figured he must use some kind of earth magic. He was tricky one but wasn't much of a fight. What about you?

Wyvern: I fought some other three mages there out cold for the most part. I figured something was off so I came rushing back here. But I guess I was worried over nothing you seemed to have a handle of things.

Vanessa: Aw worries about me. How cute~

Wyvern ignored her teasing for the most part and lifted the restrained enemy on his back to carry him.

Wyvern: Well were pretty much done here let's go back for the others one before they regain consciousness and escape. 

Vanessa: Sure 

Vanessa summoned her broom and took off into sky with Wyvern but not before waving off the villagers. She fly right beside Wyvern who was still carrying the Diamond soldier Vanessa defeated

Wyvern: it's good thing I brought you along nice job 

Wyvern statement threw Vanessa off she's honestly not used to hearing Wyvern be this sincere and humble at least not to her.

Vanessa: You're not usually this sincere are you sure You're Wyvern?

Wyvern: Don't be ridiculous. I'm just being honest I'm glad you tagged along and even know you can be annoying... I like having you around.

Wyvern looked away with an attempt to hide his face to keep her from seeing him blushed. Vanessa was taken back again from Wyvern expressing himself. She didn't say anything after that , no teasing, no flirting, she just smiled. 

The two then continued to fly off in silence with their mission completed 

**Chapter Done. I've Finally completed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to complete I kept hitting walls on what I wanted to do for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and i apologize if you didn't. This was also one of my first original fight scenes in the story sorry if you didn't like or wasn't done good. I'll try to work on writing fight scenes better and more interesting moving on. But anyway thank you all for reading and following this story I hope you'll continue to follow this story and check out my other stories.**

**I'll be working on my other stories now and possibly uploading new stories but only time will tell. But anyways thanks so much for reading hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I'll try to update my stories faster but no promises.**

**Until Next time, stay safe, stay healthy, and have a good one!**

**Also Once again, I do NOT own Black Clover or any of its characters. I do however own Wyvern.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
